


Redemptores

by urbanmagician



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тост что-то бормочет себе под нос, а затем произносит:<br/>— Собери её снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemptores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redemptores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960145) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



Её кости разбросаны по пустыне.

Сломанные и искореженные, смешанные с останками других павших. Но Макс по-прежнему узнает её. Опускается рядом, кладёт руку на крыло.

Макс закрывает глаза. Сегодня крики ближе. Всему, что он имеет, суждено быть разбросанным по пустыне.

Раскалённый металл жжётся, и Макс одёргивает руку.

— Она была твоей?

Макс дёргается, падает. _Код 1. Запрашиваю подмогу._ Он упустил момент и теперь окружен. Мотоциклами, в основном. Среди них затесался собранный на скорую руку грузовик. Тёмные фигуры ездоков — дюжина или две. Винтовки, пистолеты. Гарпун. Огнемёт. Макс поднимается на ноги. Гусь мёртв. Они все должны быть уже мертвы. Подмогу ждать бесполезно.

_Спаси нас, Макс._ Обвиняющие мертвецы перестали кричать, и теперь Макс слышал, что они говорят. _Спаси нас. Макс. Макс._

— Maкс?

Он вздрагивает, но вспоминает. Его имя не отбирали, он сам его назвал. Дурак. Но эта девочка жива и не нуждается в спасении. Она ни в чём его не винит.

— Успокойся, — говорит она. — Успокойся. Это я. Тост.

Наконец он узнаёт её. Не девочка. Теперь у неё есть свой собственный пистолет и боеприпасы. Она носит обычную одежду. Должно быть, для неё это большое облегчение. Её белый шарф обернут вокруг головы. Красиво. Он защищает её от солнца. Она по-прежнему сияет, как маяк, но сейчас это её выбор — светить для всех.

— Тост, — произносит он. — Знающая.

— Так-то лучше, — кивает она.

Теперь Макс разглядывает остальных. Они хорошо вооружены, но это команда утилизация, прибывшая забрать кости.

— Она не моя, — говорит он и добавляет: — Мне пришлось её пересобрать.

Тост закатывает глаза.

— Тогда она твоя.

— Уже нет, — говорит Макс.

Тост что-то бормочет себе под нос, а затем произносит:

— Собери её снова.

Макс смотрит на шасси. Сломанные. Покалеченные. Но в мареве того жара, что излучает машина, Макс словно бы видит её целой и невредимой. Новорожденной, гордостью МФП.

Последний из V8 «Перехватчиков». Злость, положенная на музыку. Эта сука рождена, чтобы бегать.

Он смаргивает наваждение, и перед ним вновь лишь обломки машины. Это были слова надежды. Надежда опасна.

Но... ему нужна машина.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — ладно.

***  
Команда утилизации волочет всё назад, под безопасные своды Цитадели.

Это место не для Макса.

Тост не выглядит удивлённой.

— Там сторожевой пост, — поясняет она. — Фуриоса говорит, при нём есть гараж.

Двое часовых — боец и крупная женщина — карабкаются наружу, когда видят их на подходе.

— Трибун Тост, — обращается она. — На востоке сегодня чисто. Один факел на юге.

— Чёрный? — спрашивает Тост.

— Красный, — отвечает женщина.

Тост кивает.

— Вчера мы видели разведчиков со Свинцовой Фермы, — рапортует боец. — Но они повернули обратно.

— Да, мы получили ваше сообщение, — отвечает Тост, и боец сияет. — А это Макс. Фуриоса приказала посылать за всем, в чём он нуждается.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — вставляет Макс.

— Вам не обязательно прислушиваться к нему, просто дайте нам знать, если что, — поясняет Тост женщине.

***  
— Oни зовут меня Матер, — представляется женщина-часовой. — А это Миг.

— Привет-привет, — здоровается Миг. Он ставит баллон с кислородом на плечо и поднимается на смотровую площадку, чтобы наблюдать. Часовой пост находится у подножия высокого плато, почти невидимый среди окружающей осыпи. Внутри темно и прохладно.

Когда Миг не занят своими обязанностями, то помогает обрабатывать и перевязывать раны. После своей смены женщина, которую зовут Матер, вместе с Максом разбирает останки. Она выглядит хилой, но очень сильная и может поднять больше, чем Макс со своей раненой рукой. Она трещит без умолку, пока работает, но Макс не возражает, немного привыкнув к её болтовне. В отличие от Мига, Матер не ждёт от него ответов.

Он узнает, что в юности она была кобылицей, затем матерью-кормилицей. Теперь она часовой.

— Я всегда хотела увидеть, что там снаружи, — говорит она. — Теперь вижу.

Матер составляет опись частей, лежащих аккуратными рядами на полу, а затем произносит:

— Думаю, что буду называть себя Смотрящей.

Макс ворчит. Смотрящая удовлетворенно кивает и рассказывает ему о первом рейде императора Фуриосы. Том, в котором она заслужила право на боевую фуру.

***  
Смотрящая заказывает слишком много запчастей, которые ему на самом деле не нужны, и отсылает первого механика прочь. Второй — пожилая женщина с татуировками на лице. Она не разговаривает. Её молчание странным образом отвлекает от криков, что звучат в его голове, пока он работает.

Миг присоединяется к покраске, когда Смотрящая вдруг зовёт Макса вниз: прибыли гости из Цитадели. Макс удивляется: Фуриоса слишком умна, чтобы так быстро потерять контроль и подвергнуть их какой-либо опасности. Но к тому времени, как Тост приходит к нему с телегой, полной вещей, он уже настроился на разговор с ней.

— Что это всё? — спрашивает он.

— Солонина, сушёные фрукты, — перечисляет Тост. — Галлоны воды и бензака. Слышала, ты почти готов уйти.

Он ворчит. Она садится на край ящика. Миг неловко отдаёт честь, случайно размазывая краску по всему лбу.

Тост смеётся, и Макс вздрагивает — он никогда не слышал её смеха прежде.

— Ты ещё не на рейде, — замечает Тост, обращаясь к Мигу.

— Нет, Трибун, — отвечает он и терпит, пока Тост вытирает ему лицо рукавом. Затем сбегает на смотровую площадку со Смотрящей.

Краска тускло-серая. Возможно, оттенок должен быть немного прохладнее. Но она не выдаст его в блеске солнца или под покровом тени, когда чёрный цвет слишком заметен. Макс заканчивает шлифовку заднего бампера. Он не знает, зачем делает напрасную работу: скорее всего, один из них раскурочится даже прежде, чем до него доберётся коррозия.

— Ты как Ангарад, — говорит Тост, — она тоже никогда не обращалась за помощью.

Сказав это, она замолкает.

Макс смотрит на свои руки. Невольно вспоминает Джесси, когда та была беременна. Она бы тоже повисла на крыле грузовика. Все они покидали его и отправлялись туда, куда Максу не было пути.

Ангарад не просила, чтобы он её спасал. Он хотел бы, чтоб и другие мёртвые не просили.

— Она бы посмеялась, — говорит Тост. — Если бы знала, что мы вернёмся назад и заберём Цитадель для всех нас.

Макс думает об этом и кивает.

— Она бы знала, что делать, когда они все... смотрят на нас, — продолжает Тост. — Будто у нас есть все ответы. Будто мы новый...

Её губы кривятся.

— ...Джо, — вот теперь она смотрит на Макса. — Ты поэтому уезжаешь?

— Я не люблю, когда люди смотрят на меня, — соглашается Макс. Люди не видят, кто он есть: кости, разбросанные по пустыне. Считают его героем. Но Макс думает иначе: они бы не ошиблись, если бы считали героем Фуриосу. Тост не будет мириться с поклонением, Макс это понимает. Он ещё помнит те колючие взгляды, что она кидала на него в грузовике. Тост жаждет преданности. И ей будет одиноко до тех пор, пока она не заслужит её, а пока Тост просто сощурит глаза и будет привычно отсчитывать свои патроны и делать то, что нужно. Тост может собрать себя заново.

— Мне следует сказать тебе, что ты можешь остаться, но я знаю — ты не останешься, — говорит она.

Макс ворчит.

— Ты тоже можешь вернуться, — продолжает Тост.

Она не добавляет: «Но я знаю, ты не вернёшься», хотя они оба думают об этом, и невысказанная фраза пробирается в его сознание и тихо оседает там.

Он встаёт. Тост тоже.

— Тебе стоит завести собаку, — советует Макс.

— Большую уродливую дворнягу, чтобы люди держались подальше, — подхватывает Тост. — Я назову её в твою честь.

Она протягивает руку и пару раз медленно похлопывает Макса по плечу. Затем кивает в сторону его машины.

— Ну, в любом случае, _она_ выглядит хорошо, — говорит она.

Макс тоже кивает. Так и есть.

***  
Он готов отправиться в путь в сером предрассветном сумраке, но поднимается на смотровую площадку, когда Смотрящая зовёт его по имени.

— Перед тем, как идти, — говорит она, — посмотри.

Он прикладывается к её телескопу и видит Цитадель. Оттуда вновь выпускают воду. Теперь это делают три раза в день. Смотрящая поделилась с Максом, что Фуриоса и бригада ищут способы, как сделать воду доступной в любой момент. Также они собирали пайки для нуждающихся.

Теперь он видит Фуриосу. Она немного хромает, но выглядит сильной. Она разговаривает с одним из просителей воды. С ней рядом Способная и Чидо, Даг и Тост. Они продолжают говорить, даже когда вода отключается и люди начинают расходиться. Тогда поднимается солнце, а вместе с ним и платформа. Они все вскидывают руки на прощание.

Его рука дёргается; пальцы болят.

Это ещё не совсем надежда, но нечто такое, что способно пробиться сквозь шум в его сознании. Как мягкое эхо определённости или справедливости. Вещи мёртвые и ушедшие, всё ещё отбрасывающие тени. Всё ещё достаточно сильные, чтобы вытащить твою фуру из трясины.

Теперь на капоте его машины есть лебедка. Они с механиком усилили шасси, так что она не будет отрываться в попытке освободиться.

Он отступает от телескопа. Миг бормочет сонное прощание из своего угла.

— Южная дорога свободна, — говорит Смотрящая и кивает ему в ответ.

Он залезает в свою машину. _Последний из V8._ Этот облик хорошо ему знаком и одновременно неузнаваем: залатанный избитый профиль, собранный из нужды и смутных воспоминаний.

_Спаси нас, Макс. Спаси нас._

— Если все части разные, — спрашивает Смотрящая, — та же ли это машина?

Тост фыркает.

— Она то, что ты скажешь. Продолжай чинить её, пока она не станет тем, чем должна быть.

Макс едет.


End file.
